Xenophobe
by le.clarius
Summary: Setan itu sudah membunuh istrinya - dan kebencian ini, kebencian murni yang telah merasuk ke relung jiwanya, tak mungkin ia hilangkan begitu saja. Request fic for Maharu P Natsuzawa. Full warning inside. RnR?


"Hiruma…"

Suara yang asing, tetapi begitu familiar—membangkitkan perasaan nostalgi mendadak yang begitu dalam.

"Youichi, buka matamu—"

Sepasang mata emerald terbuka, memperhatikan garis lekuk tubuh seorang wanita.

"Jawab aku, Youichi…"

Ia bisa merasakan mulutnya terasa kering—dan entah mengapa segalanya terasa kabur.

"Mengapa kau membunuhku?"

. . .

.

.

**XENOPHOBE**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Warnings:**

AU. OOC. Mental disorder. Slight violence. Gore. Characters' death. Bahasa saya. (entah mengapa yang terakhir itu perlu dimasukkan warning -_-")

.

Request fic for **Maharu P Natsuzawa**.

Selamat menikmati dan semoga cukup bloody untuk membuatmu muntah :p #geplaked

.

.

. . .

Tahukah kau—kebencian murni bisa menjadi dorongan yang sangat besar untuk seorang _Homo sapiens_?

. . .

Semburat senja yang tengah menipis mewarnai langit petang. Merah, jingga larut dalam indigo gelap malam. Menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi, seorang anak berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut hitam liar dan wajah yang tidak biasa. Ya, ia lebih terlihat seperti iblis daripada sebagai seorang anak manusia. Melangkahkan kakinya, ia berniat untuk pulang. Niat yang tak sepenuh hatinya—ia lebih suka berada di luar rumah daripada harus pulang. Tetapi ia tak punya tempat lain yang bisa ia singgahi, jadi pulang adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Bangunan tempat ia tinggal selama ia hidup sampai sekarang. Penghuni tempat itu hanya dirinya dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang meminta untuk dipanggil 'ayah'.

Tetapi sekarang—huh, apa ia sudah kehilangan rasionalitasnya untuk kembali ke tempat ini?

Ya. Ia merasa akal sehatnya sudah luntur.

Tangan terjulur meraih pegangan pintu, ia memutarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dengan tenang ditutupnya kembali pintu itu di belakangnya.

Sunyi. Hanya sunyi yang menyambutnya.

Ia menghela nafas. Lega.

"Youichi! Apa itu kau!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur.

Seketika ia berubah menegang. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, sementara jantungnya mulai terasa berdetak lebih cepat.

"Youichi!" panggil suara itu lagi. "Jawab!"

Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya. Ragu-ragu, tetapi ia menyampingkannya. Semua resiko sudah terbentang di depan mata, tak ada jalan lagi untuk menghindar. Bahkan bila ia kembali keluar rumah, kemungkinan segalanya bertambah buruk hanya akan jadi lebih besar saja.

"Ya, ini aku," jawabnya dengan suara tertahan.

Derap langkah tiba-tiba terdengar memenuhi rumah yang hampir senyap itu. Semakin lama semakin keras di telinganya—sampai sosok lelaki paruh baya itu datang menginvasi pandangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu sesuatu untuk datang.

PLAK!

Ya, tepat seperti dugaannya. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya—cukup untuk menyebabkan rasa sakit dan membuatnya hilang keseimbangan, tetapi masih kurang keras untuk membuatnya bengkak ataupun lebam. Susah payah ia menahan agar suara kesakitan tak meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlambat pulang! Seharusnya kau sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Bodoh!"

Teriakan yang tepat ditujukan padanya itu membuatnya membuka mata. Perlahan dan hati-hati. Ia menatap lurus, tajam ke mata orang itu. Tetapi mulutnya masih tertutup rapat. Rasa sakit masih tak berhenti menjalar dari bekas tamparannya. Orang itu balik menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menantangku, Bodoh!" serunya.

PLAK!

Kali ini mendarat di sisi lain wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang sama beresonansi dari bekas tamparan itu.

"Jadikan itu pelajaran! Sekarang, cepat masuk ke kamarmu!" perintah lelaki itu.

Tak ada bantahan, tak ada suara keberatan. Tertatih-tatih, ia bangkit berdiri dan menyeret tubuhnya memasuki kamar. Ia berusaha keras agar mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara kesakitan sedikitpun.

Dari belakang, sepasang mata mengawasinya penuh dengan sorot kebencian. Kebencian murni yang dalam, tanpa dibuat-buat dan sudah terlambat untuk bisa dihilangkan dari jiwanya.

"Anak setan. Pembunuh kecil," umpatnya, nada penuh dengan dendam dan amarah.

. . .

Ia merebahkan dirinya di kamar. Oh, betapa ia ingin lari dari realita hidupnya yang seperti ini. Mungkin… ia bisa. Tetapi semua keinginan akan segera terhapus menyadari hanya rumah inilah yang ia kenal dan ia ketahui. Hanya orang tua itulah yang ia miliki. Entah, ia tak tahu apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Perlahan ia membiarkan kesadarannya dihisap oleh kelam yang menenangkan. Di mana ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua perlakuan primitif itu akan terjadi padanya. Di mana ia bisa lari dari kenyataan yang terus memburunya dengan kedengkian.

. . .

Ia membuka mata—dan yang berada di depannya adalah putih. Putih. Dan putih. Tak berpangkal dan tak berujung.

"Youichi…"

Suara itu terdengar lembut di telinganya—asing, tetapi di saat yang sama begitu familiar. Dengan segera kepalanya terarah untuk mencari pemilik suara itu.

"Ibu?" Ragu-ragu ia memanggil pelan.

"Youichi—"

Panggilan itu bergema berkali-kali. Keraguan mulai menghantui hatinya.

"Apa benar kau ibu?" tanyanya.

Perlahan sosok seorang wanita terbentuk dari hamburan putih itu. Lama-kelamaan menjadi makhluk yang terlihat konkret. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya tertahan, sementara mata tak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita itu.

"Apa kau," tanyanya dengan nafas tertahan, "—ibuku?"

"Ya. Aku ibumu. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Youichi," ujar wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu.

Ia terdiam, menantikan pertanyaan itu datang menyergapnya.

"Mengapa kau membunuhku, Youichi?" tanyanya lembut tanpa sedikitpun emosi.

Dengan segera matanya terbelalak. Nafasnya tersengal dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Tiba-tiba terdengar gema yang tidak asing lagi untuknya.

"Dasar kau anak setan!"

"Pembunuh kecil!"

"Apa kau tak tahu? Kaulah iblis yang sudah membunuh istriku! Kau dengar itu? Kau membunuhnya!"

"Karenamu ia sekarang mati!"

"—mati…"

Tak salah lagi—suara lelaki itu yang begitu penuh kebencian, dendam, amarah, kedengkian, semua yang selalu tersamarkan dalam pandangan dingin cara ia menatapnya—cara ia menatap seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengannya—semua terlampiaskan dalam teriakan-teriakan itu, yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kali ia pulang kembali ke rumah.

Matanya terpejam, tak kuasa menerima semua hal itu lagi. Memori paling pahit kembali terputar mengikuti, sebagai kredit paling sempurna dari rangkaian film menyakitkan itu.

"Mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Istriku mati karena mengandung dirimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia mati setelah melahirkanmu, kehilangan banyak darah. Dan kau—"

Ia masih ingat bagaimana pandangan jijik—penuh kebencian murni—itu dijatuhkan pada dirinya. Hanya ia dan dirinya sendiri.

"—kau anak setan licik yang sudah mengambil nyawanya. Iblis, kau mencurinya agar kau bisa hidup di dunia ini—"

. . .

Ia terlonjak bangun. Keringat dingin bercucuran, jantung yang berdentum keras seakan hendak lolos dari rongga dadanya, dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang berasal dari rasa bersalahnya. Dan rasa bersalah itu timbul akibat kesalahan yang sebenarnya fana untuknya—kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan atas kesadaran pribadinya—akan tetapi terus menerus ditimpakan kepadanya. Ya, kepada seorang anak kecil yang tak pernah mengetahui seberapa luasnya dunia tempatnya hidup, atau seberapa banyak manusia yang hidup di luar sana.

Mimpi buruk, memang. Tetapi mimpi tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, bukan? Berusaha keras ia menenangkan dirinya.

Ia merebahkan dirinya kembali. Sekelilingnya masih gelap. Masih ada malam yang panjang sebelum siang kembali menguasai hari. Masih ada hitam yang membelenggu sebelum warna-warnanya hadir kembali di depan mata.

Pelan—hampir sunyi—ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki datang mendekati kamarnya. Saat ia melongok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit, matanya membesar.

. . .

Mungkinkah untuk seseorang memiliki kebencian mendalam, terakumulasi oleh amarah berlebih—sampai-sampai ia tak bisa membedakan mana yang rasionalitasnya sendiri dan mana yang hanya fatamorgana kedengkian?

Ya. Itu mungkin—tepat seperti yang tengah ia rasakan.

Sejak hari itu—heh, semuanya diawali di hari itu bukan? Selalu saja hari itu yang menjadi dalangnya. Ya, hari di mana setan kecil itu lahir dari kandungan istrinya. Ia masih ingat wajah istrinya saat ia melihatnya untuk terakhir kali. Tak bernyawa, dengan mimik shock yang telah membeku di wajahnya. Bukan sebuah fiksi horor misteri—tetapi realita yang terus menerus mengejar dirinya dan menghantui hari-harinya.

Sampai ia menemukan dirinya terjebak dalam permainan waktu—antara masa depan yang buram oleh kabut kelam dan memori masa lalu yang hendak merengkuhnya dalam gelapnya keputusasaan segera sesaat setelah ia berpaling darinya.

Kemudian setan kecil itu datang ke dalam hidupnya. Perawat di rumah sakit itu mengantarkan iblis itu padanya dalam bungkusan. Begitu melihat wajahnya ia sudah tahu—setan inilah penyebab semua kejatuhan dirinya dan istrinya. Setan itu dengan tenang tertidur dalam selimut hangat, sementara di situ, dirinya jatuh karena kehilangan sebelah jiwanya.

_Kau bisa menghapus __iblis itu dari hidupmu._

Sebuah suara datang begitu saja ke benaknya lewat bisikan angin malam yang tenang—dan dalam selimut kabut kebencian yang begitu tebal, dengan mudahnya ia menyetujui perkataan itu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, langkahnya segera terarah ke dapur. Tak lama sampai tangannya menemukan dan menggenggam sebilah belati. Tajam. Di bawah kilatan sinar bulan, terlihat refleksi sorot matanya yang berkilatan oleh kebencian di permukaan belati itu.

_Semua akan berakhir malam ini._

Perlahan ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah. Kamar iblis kecil itu ada di ujung lorong. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan membuka pintu itu sedikit, membuat celah yang cukup untuk mengintip. Dilihatnya anak setan itu tengah merebahkan diri, namun tak terlihat apa ia sedang bangun atau tertidur. Tetapi saat ia melihat kepala setan itu terarah ke pintu, itu seperti sebuah isyarat komando baginya.

Dengan cepat ia menerobos masuk dan menahan tangan kedua anak itu. Seperti dugaannya, iblis itu selalu berusaha agar terlihat kuat. Maka, setan itu tak pernah berteriak. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Bahkan setan itu menatapnya balik, tajam, dengan tatapan menantang.

Dan itu sudah cukup baginya—kebencian yang memuncak membuat darahnya terasa mendidih.

Hanya satu gerakan cepat yang ia perlukan, pisau itu tertancap di bahu kiri setan kecil itu. Ia menarik pisau itu ke bawah, ke perut sebelah kanan anak itu. Darah menyembur keluar, dengan deras membanjiri ranjang itu dan mengotori baju serta tangannya sendiri. Ia mengulangi gerakan itu—kali ini dari bahu kanan, pisau bergerak ke arah perut sebelah kiri. Luka berbentuk tanda silang besar terukir di tubuh si iblis kecil. Semakin banyak cairan kental yang mengotori kamar itu.

Selama itu, tak sekalipun suara erang kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut setan kecil itu. Tak terdengar walaupun satu desahan. Adrenalin terasa memuncak dalam tubuhnya, namun itu hanya membuat darahnya mengucur semakin banyak saja. Ia meringis, tetapi teriakan tertahan di tenggorokan—heh, ia tak tahu kapan harus mengakhiri semua itu. Untuk semuanya sudah berakhir malam ini.

Ia melihat dada anak itu masih naik turun, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya—namun paru-parunya telah terluka oleh sobekan belati tajam, semuanya hanya akan berakhir dalam kesia-siaan. Ia juga melihat matanya terbelalak, dengan air mata yang mulai terbentuk di sudut-sudutnya. Huh, iblis yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

Ditancapkannya belati di mata kanan setan itu—ia benci melihat mata itu terang-terangan menantangnya setiap waktu dalam permainan argumentasi tanpa kata. Satu gerakan mengungkit, dan mata itu terlepas dari soketnya. Pasangannya tak luput dari belati yang haus darah itu. Sepasang mata yang tercongkel dari tempatnya, mendarat tanpa suara di lantai kamar yang telah terciprat oleh darah.

Berpindah cepat ke bawah, belati itu menghujam langsung ke torso si setan kecil tanpa membuat suara—menyayatnya dalam lewat satu goresan cekatan. Sesaat kemudian, usus dan isi perutnya yang lain terburai keluar, terlepas dari dinding otot tempatnya melekat.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke dada anak itu, tepat di mana jantung berada. Ia masih bisa merasakan lewat permukaan tangannya denyut yang sangat lemah—tetapi untuknya, itu berarti iblis kecil itu masih berusaha kembali ke hidupnya. Masih ingin membayanginya, mengejarnya dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut walaupun itu berarti memakan waktu selamanya.

Maka ia membelah dada setan kecil itu dengan belati yang kini telah terlumuri sepenuhnya oleh cairan merah kental berbau anyir. Di sana, ia bisa melihat organ paling vital dari sebuah kehidupan, yang menghubungkan jasad dengan nyawa, dengan denyut yang sudah hampir memudar.

Belati terangkat tinggi—tetesan darah mengucur dari ujungnya, menetes, mengenai pipi kanannya, namun tak sedikitpun cucuran darah itu membuatnya bergeming. Pandangannya gelap—dengan bola mata memancarkan emosi tak terbaca, di samping gelimang sinar psikopat—saat ia menjatuhkan tangannya, pisau terarah tepat ke kardiak setan itu. Semburan darah terakhir dari tubuh iblis kecil itu, dan jantung itu tercerai. Dengan itu pula, denyut terakhirnya musnah karena hantaman pisau tajam.

Setan itu sudah pergi.

Ia menghela nafas—sudah selesai. Ya. Semua sudah berakhir.

Begitu pula hidupnya.

Ia hidup tanpa arah tujuan—mengembara dalam dunia yang tak bisa ia bedakan batasnya antara yang realistis dan yang ilusif. Hanya diarahkan oleh kebencian murni semata. Dan kini, karena objek kebenciannya telah pupus, segalanya telah usai baginya.

Cairan merah kental yang melumuri permukaan belati yang masih menancap di jantung setan kecil perlahan mengalir turun, mengungkapkan permukaannya yang berkilat, memperlihatkan kilau yang sama seperti kilaunya sebelum ketajamannya merenggut sebuah nyawa malam ini. Lewat timpaan cahaya bulan, terefleksi di antara warna merah ketika lelaki itu terhuyung bangkit, berdiri.

Di matanya, hanya tersorot kehampaan—kosong yang seakan tak pernah terisi nafas kehidupan—tak berbeda dari mereka yang telah kehilangan nyawa. Ia berbalik. Kakinya tertatih-tatih mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar itu—terus melangkah sampai ia keluar dari rumah itu. Masih, terseok-seok terus melangkah. Di tengah malam, sosoknya hilang ditelan kabut kegelapan. Tak ada yang pernah melihatnya lagi.

Beberapa mengatakan kalau malam itu mereka menyaksikan sesosok lelaki dengan postur yang sama seperti dirinya menjatuhkan diri ke jurang yang terletak tak sampai satu kilometer jauhnya dari kota itu.

. . .

Dan selamanya—hanyalah sunyi yang akan menjadi saksi cerita paling pahit di antara mereka, para manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

. . .

(end)

Saya cinta _Homo sapiens_ karena itu manusia harus membalas cinta saya #evil-laughter #plagiat #dicukur-Izaya

Dan saya gila saya gila saya gila saya gila saya gila saya gila saya gila— #abaikan

Benar-benar sudah kehilangan rasionalitas saya rupanya -_-"a. Sepertinya hanya blood thirsty yang menguasai otak saya, padahal saya butuh otak saya untuk UAS besok. Oh, ya – UAS. Dan saya (dengan awesome-nya) belum belajar sama sekali #sigh

Eniwei, ini untuk cucu saya, _Maharu P Natsuzawa_. Cu, kalau gore-nya kurang mantab, maafkan eyang bejad ini. Mungkin dunia nyata sudah terlalu menggerus insting binatang ikan lele (?)

Terakhir, review bitte? m(_ _)m

—karena review adalah nyawa fic.

-knoc


End file.
